Pokemon Emerald Unrestricted
by The Shiniest Dragonite
Summary: After playing Pokemon Emerald, I wanted to do this. So, I gave Emerald a personality and PokeCreator. He must travel with Torchic and Darkrai so they can save the world! And other random bullshit. REVIEW! Oh and Darkrai is a female.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon but I do own the OC Emerald. Please enjoy.

**Chapter One:Welcome to Littleroot Town- Rock n' Roll in Rustboro City**

As I sat in the back of the moving truck, listening to the rumble of tires and ground, I wondered why I never actually saw that many trucks or cars on the roads in Johto or Kanto. But, before I could finish those ideas the truck screeched to a halt and the door opened. I exited the truck and let me eyes adjust to the light. I noticed that one, there were more people out than enough houses for them and two, there was a Pokemon lab behind us. "Emerald, sweetie, come into the house and get unpacked.",came the voice of my mother. As I entered I saw two _Vigoroth _moving the boxes back and forth, never uttering a cry as they worked. I focused on walking to my room and as I walked up the stairs I hoped that Dad e-mailed me. I looked at my wall clock and saw it was adjusted to Kanto's time so I looked at my phone and set it to 12:20 a.m. and checked the computer for an e-mail. _And there it is._But, contrary to my belief, it was addressed _C. _I clicked the e-mail and read through slowly...

_Emerald, I know who you are. I need your help. Something is planning to release Groudon and Kyogre upon our fair land. You must get all seven badges and become the Champion. Use the Pokemon I gave you long ago. It is coming for me. I need your help. Do not respond. Go, Now!_

I remembered that Pokemon. I think it was Darkrai but, I had sworn to never use it after it tried to ruin my life. But, something drew me towards it's hiding place and I watched that solid grey Pokeball quiver with delight as it reached out for it. I pressed the release button and waited to be mercilessly torn in half, but it never came. "**Emerald, I remember you. You made me a disgrace to the PokeGod Isle. I would kill you but, ****lucky for you I care just enough to**** sense a great danger approaching ****this household.**""What do you mean a great danger?" She motioned towards the door as a scream erupted from downstairs. "Mom!", I yelled, skipping steps. What I arrived to was, in one word, horrific. There was blood and brain matter all over the walls and floor. Streaks carpeted the floor and a pair of legs stuck out from behind the kitchen wall. I slowly shifted to that wall, avoiding the gore as I passed. When I peeped around the corner there was a figure, all shadowy and covered in blood. It turned and I gasped a the figure's face. His lower jaw was gone and he had souless, black eyes. He "smiled" and disappered, leaving a small, sleek, dark blade in his place. Darkrai examined the blade, slowly swiveling it in her clawed hand. "**This is interesting..**", Darkrai stated. "What the hell is so intersting about a blade, let alone one that killed my mother?!" Darkrai looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "**It's solid **_**Shadow Ball **_**material compressed to a smaller quantity and dipped in magma.**" "Fine, whatever, let's just go beat the gym leaders and then become Champions. And some other bull I could care less about." She nodded and then extended her "legs" to the ground and we started our adventure...

_**Three minutes later...**_

"We got lost... in a town that only has three buildings!" I hadn't expected Darkrai to be so quiet but I appreciated it anyway. But soon enough trouble found me. "Help, I being chased by a _Zigzagoon!" _"Jackass can't punt the little pest?" "**Emerald, please don't punt the thing." **I reached into his bag and grabbed the nearest PokeBall, which happened to contain a _Torchic. _"Yes! I get that other badass Pokemon!" I released the _Torchic_ and watched as it scratched the living hell out of _Zigzagoon_. Soon, after it fainted, Professer Birch exclaimed, "Thank you, dearest Pokemon Trainer! I see that it warmed up to you, so let's give it a nickname!" I thought long and hard and deicided on _Vulcan, _since it sounded manly and all. It turned towards Darkrai and began chirping while she nodded and then pet the bird. "**He says thank you for choosing him and he is really excited to see what he can do.**" "Well, I guess he's not informed on the plan y-" Professer Birch pushed me out the way and began examining her. "Amazing, it's a legendary from Sinnoh who bonded with you!" "Yeah, me and her go way back..."

_FlashBack_

"What the hell?" I had seen something flash by the shadow of the tree when I heard, "**Ugh. I hate eating the shadow of trees! Taste like crap. But the shadow of humans, ohh the taste and its' effect on them, delightful!**" I snuck around the nearest tree and poked my head out only to be tackled by a random _Cofarogus_when the weird Pokemon's claw appeared through its' chest. "**I said stay back, but you never listened. ****No wonder Yamask left you, pathetic Pokemon." **It turned towards me after it confirmed the thing was dead. As we stared at each other, I felt a sense of calm pass over the area. "Sorry, I was stupid for th-" It rushed me and bitchslapped me. "**Never, ever, ever apologize to me. Just catch me, fool.**" I nodded and threw a PokeBall at it. _Ding!_ It shook three times and soon I had caught my first Pokemon...

_FlashBack End_

I was in the Prof.'s lab, when he said, "Here! Take this PokeDex and go catch the Pokemon!" I caught the object then placed it in my pocket. Darkrai stole it and then put it a black hole of sorts. I smiled and we left to Oldale Town. "Darkrai, from now on each Pokemon we catch, let's keep everyone out." She smiled and watched as I released Flame.

_Do you want to save?_

_YES._

_Now Saving..._

_Save Completed!_

**Notes: I'm back!*gets skillet throw at him* Woah, hold on! I'm sorry! I just needed so time to plan everything so it wouldn't be crap. Plus I got a wicked cold so I'm coughing all over the screen. So, anyway I now introduce: Darkrai's Message Board!**

**Darkrai: Thank you, Lord Nox. And now...**

**Song suggestion: Shi no Barado- Area 11 ft. Beckii Cruel**

**Question: Who's better? Hidan(Akatsuki) or Grimmjow(Espada)?**

**Word of the Day: mors-Latin for Death.**

_Dun-dun-nun-nun-nun-nun-da-dum!_

_**Drago: Alright, that's all comrades! Follow, REVIEW!, and have a nice day/night/whatever drugs make you see. **_

_**Darkrai: Kawaii!**_

_**Emerald: Bye!**_

_**Flame: Chirp!**_


End file.
